The Wonderful World Of Tryan
by Stepherrs
Summary: COWRITTER WITH TRYAN4EVA! The Wonderful world of Tryan OneShots! Fluff, Angst, Tradgedy i've got it all :D If you like Tryan this is the thing to read :P
1. Chads Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own High School Musical, that's why Troy & Ryan aren't together in the film :P I own nothing . I had to sell my dignity to buy the HSM merchandise . Oh I own Chads middle name  **

_**IM NAMES:**_

**_ChadsGirl – Taylor_**

_**ImTheBest – Chad**_

_**FreakyCallbackBaller – Troy**_

_**DramaKingAndHatLover – Ryan**_

_**ScienceSinger - Gabriella**_

**------------------------------**

**OneShot One**

**Chad's Discovery**

**ChadsGirl says**: CHAD DUNCAN DANFORTH! For the last time SANTA ISN'T REAL!

**ImTheBest says:** HE IS I SAW HIM AT THE MALL!

**ChadsGirl says:** OhMyGoshness! That was a ma- tell you what never mind, im leaving. Goodday.

_**ChadsGirl has signed out.**_

**ImTheBest says:** Fine, leave me, see if I care. Grrr angry face

_**FreakyCallbackBaller has signed in.**_

_**DramaKingAndHatLover has signed in.**_

**FreakyCallbackBaller says**: Hey Baby

**Chad's thoughts – WTF?!?! Who the hell is he talking to!?!**

**DramaKingAndHatLover says:** Hey babe, what's up?

**FreakyCallbackBaller: **Not much just thinking about you :)

**DramaKingAndHatLover says: **Aww your to cute

**FreakyCallbackBaller: **I know :P

**Chad's thoughts – WHAT!?! Baby? Babe? To Cute?? What's going on :S OhMy? What if Troy's- NO WAY! Its proberly Sharpay on Ryan's account, Wait Troy dosent like the Ice Princess**

**DramaKingAndHatLover: **Your so egotistical

**FreakyCallbackBaller: **Yeah but you love me anyway!

**DramaKingAndHatLover: **I guess

**FreakyCallbackBaller: **YOU GUESS! YOU GUESS! I'm hurt, lol :P

**Chad's thoughts – SERIOUSLY WHAT IS GOING ON! I NO THERE PUNKING ME! After all Ryan loves Ashton**

**DramaKingAndHatLover: **Okay, I love you Troy :D Happy now?

**FreakyCallbackBaller: **Yes, and I love you too Ryan.

**ImTheBest: **WHAT!?!?! WHATS GOING ON HERE !?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!

**FreakyCallbackBaller: **CHAD! Since when where you here?

**ImTheBest: **Um what didn't I think that? Guess not, oh well, um I, um G2G, Zeke and um Jason are here, yeah, cya, bye…

_**ImTheBest has signed out.**_

**DramaKingAndHatLover: **Oh no! Chad gunna tell the guys! Were coming out! Oh no! Are you panicking? Why aren't you panicking?!?! TROYY!

**FreakyCallbackBaller: **Ryan chill, don't worry, I love you, we'll get through this together

**DramaKingAndHatLover: **Really? 'Cause you are like Troy Bolton you know, your rep will be seriously damaged.

**FreakyCallbackBaller: **I don't care. All that matters is that I love you and you love me okay?  
**DramaKingAndHatLover: **Okay :D We better go and explain to the guys though.

**FreakyCallbackBaller: **I love you xx

**DramaKingAndHatLover: **I love you too..x

_**ScienceSinger has signed in.**_

**ScienceSinger: **Hey lovebirds** (a/n Gabi & Sharpay know about Tryan)**

_**FreakyCallbackBaller has signed off.**_

_**DramaKingAndHatLover has signed off.**_

**ScienceSinger: **Um okay :S Don't talk to me, strange people.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**There, please Review! sorry for the cheesiness, oh and it was my 1st Tryan & it was rushed so be nice :D Oh and please don't flame just cause you don't like the pairing. I'll add another one-shot up when I write it. So for now enjoy! Oh and EVERYONE, review Tryan4Eva's story 'Confessions Of A Teenage Playmaker' it's the best :D Later Jaters..x **


	2. Not The Best Way To Do It

**This is one shot is written by Tryan4eva. Please R and R and enjoy these little drabbles that we are writing for you. We do not own HSM unfortunately but we do own these one shots.**

**Not the best way to do it**

Troy came home and went straight up to his bedroom. He hated him. He hated the fact that he couldn't look at Ryan and tell him the truth. He hated that his thoughts always ran back to those of the little blonde drama king. He hated how he became tongue tied when he was around him, that he would smile every time that he saw him.

Troy knew that Ryan caught him looking at him and grinning so he had ran as fast as he could home. He didn't want to face Ryan. God he never wanted to feel like this especially towards a guy but he couldn't help it. Over the past few weeks he had discovered that he was in love with Ryan but he could never muster the courage to tell him the truth.

He signed into his computer and logged into his IM. Shit he thought. Ryan was online. And before he knew it a conversation screen with Ryan talking to him had popped up onto the screen

**DramaKing101: Hey Troy**

BasketballDude: Hey Ryan

**DramaKing101: You ok?**

BasketballDude: Yeah why shouldn't I be?

**DramaKing101: You were acting strange today**

BasketballDude: No I'm fine

But he wasn't. He was shaking slightly and sweating. He couldn't get Ryan out of his mind. He wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to take him as his own. He wanted, no he **NEEDED** Ryan in his life.

**DramaKing101: If you say so**

BasketballDude: Ryan?

**DramaKing101: Yeah Troy**

Screw it. Troy thought. He would tell him how he felt now. It is not exactly the best way to do but he couldn't say it face to face. He would deal with the consequences, and Ryan, tomorrow.

BasketballDude: I love you

**DramaKing101: What?**

BasketballDude: I love you, I have done for a while

**DramaKing101: Why didn't you tell me?**

BasketballDude: I was afraid

**DramaKing101: That I would laugh and tell your friends or that I wouldn't love you back?**

BasketballDude: Both

**DramaKing101: Well I won't do either because I love you too Troy**

BasketballDude: You do?

**DramaKing101: Yes I have done since 7th grade**

BasketballDude: Awww that's cute

**DramaKing101: Like you then**

BasketballDude: Are you hitting on me?

**DramaKing101: Yes**

BasketballDude: Come out tonight…please

**DramaKing101: You asking me out?**

BasketballDude: Yes

**DramaKing101: Pick me up at seven**

BasketballDude: Okay

**DramaKing101: I gotta go do rehearsals with Sharpay**

BasketballDude: ( Okay

**DramaKing101: See you tonight**

BasketballDude: Yuh

**DramaKing101: Oh and Troy**

BasketballDude: Yuh?

**DramaKing101: I love you**

_**DramaKing101 has signed off**_

Before Troy could reply Ryan had signed off. He logged off his computer and started to get ready for his date with Ryan. He couldn't believe it he had actually told Ryan that he had loved him and now he was going on an actual date with him.

Troy Bolton had never felt happier


End file.
